


Harry Potter: An Exchange for Freedom

by Prime_Blue



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bargaining, Casual Sex, Come Shot, Come Swallowing, Exhibitionism, F/M, Facials, Femdom, Friends With Benefits, Futa on Male, Futanari, Prostitution
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-10
Updated: 2021-02-10
Packaged: 2021-03-15 21:48:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29321169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Prime_Blue/pseuds/Prime_Blue
Summary: Victorious over the Dark Lord far earlier than any would expect, Harry is approached by a now worried Draco Malfoy, looking for anything he can do to help keep himself and his mother from being dragged down with his father's mistakes.Not willing to help the rival he'd often come to hate, Harry needs a good reason to help the wizard who's plagued him so often. Luckily Hermione just so happens to be packing a very big reason of her own, and being the best friend/wingman that he is, Harry quickly sees a way to make them both very happy in exchange.Contains Futa on Male, I say that not as a warning, but to let you know that this is the good stuff.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Draco Malfoy, Hermione Granger/Harry Potter, Narcissa Black Malfoy/Harry Potter
Comments: 15
Kudos: 44





	Harry Potter: An Exchange for Freedom

“Potter, can I speak with you… in private.”

Turning away from his friends, Harry stares at a more subdued Draco Malfoy than he’s used to. Whilst many are busy celebrating the end of the war and Harry’s victory over Voldemort, and the shocking lack of casualties on their side thanks to the work of Harry and Hermione, the Malfoy’s weren’t so lucky. Lucius bearing the dark mark and being unmasked during the confrontation that lead to Voldemort’s fall during the ministry attack quickly lead to him receiving a one way trip to Azkaban.

Draco and Narcissa were only slightly more fortunate, having avoided that immediate fate. But now with a determined Amelia Bones sworn in as minister both have found themselves called to stand trial for their involvement in harboring and aiding the Dark Lord during the year since his rebirth.

Stepping out the hall with his one-time rival, Harry stares at the disheveled Draco with a critical eye.

“What do you want Malfoy?” Harry asks, a hard edge to his voice. Despite no longer being anything of a threat to a now well-trained and defiant Harry, the green-eyed wizard isn’t keen to forget past grudges that easily.

“I wanted to… I _need_ to ask for your help.” Draco fights to say, his pride stinging with each word. “You’ve probably heard about the trials that have been arranged for me and my mother. Neither of us actively aided the Dark Lord, in fact my mother despised my father for bringing him to our home, but I know that our word alone isn’t going to be enough to keep us from being locked on that island with him _.”_

“Oh I’m sorry, are you worried about the ministry not giving you a fair trial?” Harry replies. “Why don’t you go ask my godfather about that, ask him how it felt to have to wait over a decade just to even get a trial thanks to people like your father.”

“I understand.” Draco says, looking away. “I know that we’ve done nothing to even deserve your help… but you’re the only chance we have. I’ll do anything to keep my mother from that place.”

Studying him for a long moment, Harry finally replies.

“Anything?”

Feeling a sense of worry crawling up his back, Draco fights it off and nods back. “You name it, and I’ll do it. You want me to sign over our fortune, it’s done, you want me to swap houses to Hufflepuff, I’ll do it. Anything.”

“Well I don’t have anything that bad in mind.” Harry laughs, before smirking at Draco. “Then again, you might disagree…”

“What… what do you want?”

“You’re going to apologise to the only person in the castle that has more a reason to hate you than I do.” Harry replies.

“Granger?” Draco replies in surprise. “That’s it, you just want me to apologise to the mu… I mean, you just want me to apologise to her?”

His eyes taking a dangerous glint at Draco’s near slip, Harry relaxes as he smirks once more.

“Let’s just say you’ll be delivering a very… _intimate_ , apology.” Harry says, throwing his arm around a stunned Draco. “Tell me, you’re familiar with the affect magic can have on a witch’s body, right?...”

Walking a blushing and stunned Draco down the corridor, Harry begins to fill the other wizard in on the deal he has in mind.

**Later that evening, the private suite for the head boy and girl (recently vacated for the use of the Boy-Who-Won)**

“What’s the rush Harry?” Hermione asks as she and her best friend arrive at their quarters, the rooms having been willingly offered to them after they returned from the brief stint away to track down Voldemort’s Horcrux’s. “It’s not even curfew yet, and I’m pretty sure you don’t care about studying right now.” Raising her eyebrow at a grinning Harry.

“I have a surprise for you.” Harry replies with a cheeky grin. “But first, you need to get comfortable, so get those pants off.”

“Harry!” Hermione squeals. “I know we got a little… _close_ while sharing that tent, but you don’t have to be that casual about it!”

“Oh, so you don’t want me to play with you then?” Harry replies seductively. “After three days without getting off I figured the build-up of magic would be getting to you by now. Wasn’t it usually by the fourth day that I’d wake up to find you rubbing against me in your sleep?” Harry says innocently.

“That’s your fault and you know it!” Hermione growls back. “You were the one that named me as part of your family, conveniently forgetting to mention anything about it giving me a portion of the insane amount of magic you have. _‘I’m sure nothing can go wrong.’”_ Hermione says, making a poor imitation of Harry at the end.

“Well, it didn’t exactly go wrong…” Harry tries to reason, a sheepish look on his face. “How was I supposed to know it would take you from needing to release once every few months to once every few days?”

“And my clothes, you still owe me a new wardrobe of knickers.” Hermione says with a huff.

“Okay, there’s no way you can say that making your cock 3 times larger was it ‘going wrong’.” Harry says with a smirk.

Looking away with a blush, Hermione folds her arms over her chest.

“Okay, look so maybe I’m responsible for some side effects. Now would you just sit down, pull off your pants and let me prepare your cock already!”

Raising her eyebrow again, Hermione looks at Harry. “Prepare it for… what?” She asks warily.

Finding herself pushed down against a couch, Hermione falls silent as Harry reaches to tug at her jeans. Deciding to give in, the witch unbutton the tight denim, the pair quickly lowered to her ankles by a surprisingly eager Harry.

“What’s going on Harry? I know you’ve got a thing for witches with a little something extra now, but you’re not normally this… eager…”

Kneeling down at her feet, Harry faces the impressive bulge, barely held back by a tight pair of pink panties struggling to hold in the mighty package below.

“Trust me, you’ll like this…”

Pulling the panties down, Harry relieves the strained pair of their struggle as Hermione’s lengthy shaft breaks free, already rising against Harry’s head.

Reaching up to wrap his hand around the base of the heavy cock, Harry gently teases her shaft with slow, firm strokes, a grin forming on his face as he watches the thick cock lengthen further, eventually standing tall at an impressive 10 inches.

Pulling on her cock further, Harry slides her foreskin back revealing a glistening tip, precum already coating her length and glistening in the light. Licking his lips Harry has to fight the urge to wrap his lips around the familiar cock.

Seeing the strained look on Harry’s face, Hermione looks down quizzically.

“What’s wrong? I don’t think I’ve seen you hold back from tasting it like this since that first time.” She says with a teasing grin.

Smiling back, Harry shakes his head.

“Sorry Mione, part of the deal was hands only tonight… well, for me at least.” Harry says with an impish grin.

“What deal?” Hermione asks, looking down at a smirking Harry with a glare. Her fierce look is halted slightly when she can’t resist letting out a moan from Harry’s continued stroking.

Before he can reply the pair hear a knock at the door, one that causes Hermione to stiffen in surprise, while Harry only smiles.

Letting go of the now fully aroused cock, Harry climbs from his knees, making his way to the door as Hermione begins to panic.

“Harry, what are you doing?! Wait, I need to…”

Before she can get to her feet in her panic, Harry throws the door open.

“About time you showed up, I was almost about to break our deal myself.” Harry says to their new guest, just out of Hermione’s sight.

“I’m here exactly when we decided Potter. Don’t blame me for your own mistakes.” A familiar drawl bites back.

Stepping to the side, Harry makes way for the blonde Slytherin to enter the room. Making his way inside Draco falters slightly at the sight of a half-naked Hermione still frozen on the couch, her hands held tight against her lap in an attempt at modesty, one that’s unsuccessful due to the sheer size of the cock she’s trying to hide.

“You know, if you want me to do you a favour so badly you should probably be a little nicer.” Harry jabs from the side, a smirk on his face.

“… I apologise.” Draco grinds out, his face reddening in a mixture of anger, embarrassment, and whilst he would never admit it, arousal.

“Harry! What is going on?!” A now angry Hermione demands, her face heating up at being caught in a compromising position by the one person in the school she hates most.

“It’s okay Mione, Draco is here to apologise to you. He wants to make up for being such an annoying ferret for the last 5 years.” Harry says. “There’s also something about needing my help in order to avoid a slow death by Dementor, you know, the usual…” Harry calmly replies.

“If you knew he was coming to apologise why did you get me all… like this?!” A flustered Hermione asks, her hands still attempting to cover her achingly hard cock, her arousal failing to dim even slightly.

Cocking his head to the side, Harry throws Hermione a look as though it was the most obvious thing in the world.

“Well how else did you expect me to make him apologise?” Harry replies, shrugging his shoulders. “We made a deal, I keep his mum out of Azkaban, and he makes you a very happy witch.”

Quickly catching up on what Harry’s set up, Hermione isn’t as quick to drop her anger.

“So what, you thought I’d just go ahead and fool around with someone I hate?”

“Of course not...” Harry replies, earning a look of surprise from both Hermione and Draco. “I figured you’d fuck his throat, use him like a slut and kick him back to the dungeons after.” Harry finishes with a grin.

Now sporting a look of fear, Draco turns from Harry to look back at Hermione, the feeling in his gut tightening at the look of consideration now sitting on her face.

Raising her hand to her chin, accidently exposing more of her pillar of flesh in the process, Hermione gives the idea some thought. At first the idea filled her with fury, but slowly the idea of getting back at her nemesis in such a way begins to look appealing.

“I don’t know Harry, are you sure this is the right thing to do?” Hermione asks. “He’s my worst enemy, it would be like you getting blown by Bellatrix Lestrange…”

Seeing a thoughtful look fall on Harry’s face, Hermione groans. “Ugh, Harry, get your mind out the gutter!”

“Sorry, you’re right.” Harry replies. “I should see exactly what kind of visiting Sirius can set up first…” He mutters under his breath.

“Look, as amusing as it is to be in the middle of your ridiculous moral dilemmas, are we doing this or not?” A red-faced Draco cuts in.

Staring at each other again, Harry and Hermione seem to hold a silent conversation, before finally with a smile Harry turns away. Grinning he makes his way out the room, closing the door and whistling on his way.

“I take it that was a yes?” Draco asks, breaking the silence now that the pair are sealed in alone.

“It was, provided you agree to one last minute addition of my own.” Hermione replies firmly, taking her seat back on the couch, her hands now falling to the side, displaying her thick length still standing hard and firm.

Having come this far, Draco lacks any more energy to fight back. “Name it.” He sighs.

“You never use the word mudblood in front of me again.” Hermione says with a glare. “If you do, I get to enjoy this all over again.” She finishes with a smirk.

A feeling of dread forming in his spine. Draco nods his head, ignoring the voice in the back of his head reminding him of just how easily he can slip up.

“Done.” He agrees. “Would you like me to add it to the contract we signed or…?”

“No, I’ll trust your word. Or more accurately I’ll trust you to be smart enough to not go against Harry now.”

Stepping closer, Draco stands awkwardly in front of the bushy-haired witch he’d spent so long hating. Watching her beginning to run her hand across her cock, he swallows down his nerves before lowering himself to his knees.

“So should I just…?”

Cut off by a hand gripping his normally well-groomed light blonde hair, Draco finds himself pulled forward, his cheek pressing against the heated flesh of her cock. Feeling the hard and intimidatingly large shaft laid against his face, Draco freezes up, his mind going numb, unable to process anything but the scent and the feel of the cock pressed against his skin.

Looking down at the face of the wizard forced against her cock, Hermione grins at the glazed look on his face.

“What’s wrong Malfoy, first time having to deal with a cock like this?” Hermione taunts. With her hand still holding the base of her cock, she lifts the thick length from the stunned wizard before letting it fall against his face with a thud, delivering a stinging cock slap to a frozen Draco.

The mixture of her taunts and the humiliation of being assaulted by the powerful length breaks the haze falling over Draco, but he can do little but blush and turn his eyes from the grinning face of the witch above him.

“Wait… is this actually your first experience with a witch’s cock period?” Hermione says, unable to hold back her laughter.

“My father said it would be… unseemly.” An embarrassed Draco tries to defend, still not meeting her eyes. “There was almost a time with Aunt Bella, but mother came to stop her before she could… proceed.”

Seeing a new side of Draco, Hermione holds back her taunts, instead looking down at the kneeling wizard with a soft smile.

“Well, your daddy isn’t here anymore.” She says, relaxing her grip on his hair. “So, how about it, do you want to taste it?”

Realising the witch is actually waiting for a response, Draco sighs but nods back, earning a bright smile from the muggle born witch.

Sliding her cock down Draco’s face, leaving a slick trail from the tip of her shaft, Hermione finally places the thick spongy tip against Draco’s lips. “Open wide.” She calls with a grin.

Feeling the witch begin to poke the head of her cock at his lips, Draco glares up in response. Meeting her eyes, he sees a wide smile on her face, his stubbornness only serving to amuse her further.

“You’ve gotta open up for me at some point Malfoy,” Hermione taunts, her hand stroking along the thick length of her cock as the tip continues to smear precum across his lips. “Or don’t, you can sit there glaring at me until I cum over that pretty face. You can walk out of here with a face full of cum and no get out of jail free card if you want to…”

Seeing the boy on his knees in front of her cock glare angrily back in response, Hermione laughs, his refusal only serving to make her harder as she happily strokes herself against the face of a wizard who’d looked down on her so often.

Unwilling to go back on his chance at freedom, Draco finally fights back his stubbornness. Breaking the staring contest they’d fallen into, he looks down at the heavy cock poking against his lips. Mentally preparing himself to swallow something much more difficult than his pride.

Opening his lips, he feels the thick head of her cock eagerly push inside. As it runs along his tongue he quickly tastes the strong and unfamiliar taste of her cock. Expecting to have found the taste to be far less appealing, Draco finds himself instead enjoying the flavour now coating his tongue, a thought that causes him to blush in response.

“How’s it taste?” Hermione huskily moans, her hands threading through his hair, smiling wide when she hears, and feels, Draco moan across her cock. “Who knew Draco Malfoy would have such a craving for _mudblood_ cock.” Hermione teases.

Lifting up from her shaft, Draco lets her cock fall from his lips as he looks up with an unamused expression.

“So you can say that word, but I can’t?” He says, before pressing his lips back to her cock, peppering soft kisses down the firm shaft. As he gets halfway he finally realises what he’s doing, having begun to move on a strange new instinct alone as he tenderly worshipped the hard shaft against his mouth.

“You can say it too.” Hermione replies, a smirk falling across her face as she watches the wizard’s affection for her cock grow. “As long as you remember that you’ll be swallowing this cock again after.”

“Is that a threat or a promise?” Draco moans back between licks along her cock, his eyes widening in surprise as he hears his own words. Realising he was steadily losing the ability to hide his own enjoyment of the situation, Draco quickly moves back to the head of her cock, eager to take her length back in his mouth before he can say anything else.

“Try me and find out.” Hermione replies with a wink, before a low groan breaks her lips as Draco’s tongue glides across her cock once more, sliding across the slit to taste her precum again.

With his lips sealed around the tip of her cock, Draco closes his eyes as he loses himself to the taste of the dick held within his mouth, his tongue flicking against the soft spongy tip to gather more of her flavour as the witch begins to drip in excitement.

His eyes snapping open once more, Draco freezes with a blush, embarrassed to have given in to his own desires, ones he could never have imagined having before being faced with the thick cock of a girl he had been raised to despise.

Feeling Draco pause, Hermione sighs in impatience. “Oh for the love of… would you just get over it already!” She growls out, glaring down at the now startled wizard.

“You want to keep pretending you hate me, that you don’t want to be here, that you’re better than this… But I don’t care!” Hermione rants, her hand reaching down to hold Draco against her cock.

Relaxing her grip after a moment, she looks down at a now startled Draco with a softer look. “Look Malfoy, I just don’t care about everything before. I can feel how much you want to enjoy this.” Hermione says, a soft smile on her face as she feels Draco make no move to pull away. “If you want to go back to pretending tomorrow we can, but for now… don’t you want to just enjoy this cock?”

Hearing her words end with a husky moan, Draco meets her eyes, gleaming sincerity shining through. Pulling back and letting the hard shaft fall from his lips, Draco sees the smile fall from her face as he pulls away.

“… You can call me Draco.”

His words earning a look of surprise from the aroused witch above him, Draco takes the head of her cock back into his mouth, this time swallowing much more of her shaft as he sinks his way down her cock. Her look of surprise melting away into a dazzling smile, Hermione sits back to let Draco take the lead.

No longer holding himself back from the new urges bubbling within, Draco swallows his way down the ever-hard shaft until he feels the tip meet the entrance to his throat. Determined to go as far as he can, he wills himself to relax as he pushes himself further down, spearing her cock into his throat…

… Only to find himself pulling back with a sharp gasp a moment later, coughing as the hard dick falls free while he chokes in harsh breaths.

“Easy there… Draco.” Hermione says softly, her hand returning to run through his fine platinum hair once more. “You don’t have to push yourself to take it all on your first go.” She says as she watches the wizard recover.

“…Maybe… next time?” Draco whispers as he regains his breath, shyly glancing up to see a now beaming witch smiling down at him.

With a fierce blush, Draco returns his lips to her cock, working his way back down her cock, this time he begins a steady pace along the half of her cock he can safely reach without pushing on his gag reflex.

Relaxing into a gentle rhythm, he continues to worship the thick length pressing into his mouth, his tongue continuing to run along as much is her hard flesh as he can. Shifting his knees to get more comfortable, he quickly feels his own arousal pressing into his pants, his shaft now achingly hard even while untouched.

Dismissing his own pleasure for now, Draco focuses on Hermione, his pace picking up as he hears the steady chorus of moans falling from the bushy-haired witch’s mouth. With a new level of comfort between them neither feel like holding themselves back anymore, and soon Hermione’s gasps and moans begin to increase with every stroke along her cock from Draco’s warm and wet mouth.

“I’m almost…” Hermione begins to gasp. Looking down their eyes meet, expecting the wizard to pull back after hearing her warning, Hermione instead watches as Draco reaches up with both hands. One gently encircling the bottom of her shaft, stroking the hard length of her cock as his mouth retreats the tip. The second gently grasps her firm and full balls, softly holding them tight as he wills the witch to finish.

Preparing himself for her climax, Draco finds himself unable to look away from her face, her mouth open in pleasure, her cheeks red and sweat dripping across her brow.

It’s the most beautiful sight he’s ever seen.

Distracted for a moment, Draco is shocked out of his thoughts at the first burst of cum firing across his tongue, the thick blast hitting the roof of his mouth and filling him with a new mouthwatering taste. A second and third shot fire between his lips, covering his tongue in her essence.

The fourth proves too strong, firing against the back of his throat, his gag reflex kicks in once more, and before he can stop he finds himself pulling away from her shaft, coughing and gagging now with a thick mouthful of cream threatening to spill free.

Having pulled his mouth away does little to stop Hermione’s climax, her own hand taking over the strokes from the now distracted wizard, Hermione continues to work her thick length as she unloads against Draco’s face, thick ropes of cum landing against his pale skin, coating those sharp aristocratic features and glazing his face in her release.

His eyes closed from the first blast narrowly missing him, Draco finally steals a glance after a few moments when he feels the rain of cum begin to end.

Coming down from one of the best orgasms of her life, Hermione looks at the mess she’s made of the normally well-groomed wizard.

Seeing the boy she’d come to hate kneeling in front of her, his hands still held against her softening a cock, ropes of her own cum laid across his face, and a noticeable mouthful still sitting against his tongue. Hermione can’t hold back the giggle.

Hearing the soft laughter from the witch above him, Draco glares up at her, earning only more giggles from the muggleborn witch as she stares at the mess covering his face. With his mouth still full of her essence, the arrogant pureblood in him considers spitting her release on the ground and storming out.

… He quickly dismisses it, and with a blush he swallows the warm cream coating his tongue, the rich flavour one he’ll never forget.

Watching Draco swallow with a small smile, Hermione grins wider as she watches the wizard fail to keep a smile from his own face. His mask breaks just for a moment, but it’s enough for Hermione.

“So… How _do_ I taste?”

Earning a scowl from the still kneeling wizard, Hermione laughs as Draco climbs to his feet. Still giggling at him, Hermione stands up as well, her now soft cock falling against her thigh as she stands there bottomless, meeting the eyes of the blushing blonde without shame.

“Don’t worry, you can tell me another time, maybe after you’ve cleaned the rest of that mess up?” Hermione teases, pointing towards his still cum-covered face.

“Would you just…!” Exasperated, Draco turns away. Reaching into his robes he pulls a piece of parchment free, thrusting it towards a still beaming Hermione without looking. “Here, it’s your copy of the contract. Potter said you didn’t need to sign but that you’d want to see it.”

“Thanks.” Hermione says, accepting the parchment from the red-faced wizard before quickly beginning to read.

“Now if you’ll excuse me, I need to go… clean this mess.” Draco grinds out with a grimace, one that would be undercut by the fierce blush he still sports. If Hermione were ever looking.

“Hmm, make sure you don’t waste it.” She teases back while reading. “Huh, did you read this fully yourself?” She asks after a moment.

“What?” Quickly walking back over, Draco snatches the parchment back out of her hands in a panic. “I swear, if that bastard tricked me into this, I’ll…”

“Relax, our part is all cut and dry, I just wondered if you’d seen the part about him helping your mother?”

Holding the contract, Draco quickly spots the section as Hermione points it out.

_I, Harry James Potter, will testify on behalf of Draco Lucius Malfoy based on our many years at Hogwarts together. I will also ensure the favourable outlook for his mother, Narcissa Malfoy (née Black) using means of my own choice._

“Okay, it’s worded a little strange, but I don’t see what the problem is?” Draco says after a moment.

A smirk falling on her face, Hermione pulls the contract from Draco’s grasp as she begins to walk him to the door.

“I have a feeling we’re all about to see that problem soon enough…”

**A day later**

Sitting in the Great Hall with Harry and their friends, Hermione finishes her breakfast before hearing someone walk up behind them.

“Granger.” Turning her head Hermione spots a much more composed Draco walking over. Fighting to keep the wide smile off her face, she looks back with a neutral expression.

“Draco. You’re having a good morning, I hope?” Hermione says evenly.

“It’s been… pleasant.” Draco replies, a neutral mask on his own face. “I just wanted to come over and say you’re not that bad.”

Surrounded by a number of their Gryffindor friends, the table quietens down at the interaction between the two.

“… you know, for a _mudblood.”_

The conversations around them freezing at his words. Everyone at the table sits awaiting the inevitable explosion from one of the golden duo. But much to the shock of everyone, Hermione responds only with a wide grin, now unable to fight to keep the smile from her face.

“I’m really glad to hear you say that.” Hermione replies, meeting Draco’s eyes with a heated look.

Turning around, Draco begins to make his way out of the hall rather than to his own table. Before anyone can begin to react to the event Hermione climbs to her feet as well, following him from the hall without a word.

“… what just happened?” A confused and surprised Lavender asks aloud.

“Erm, Harry? Isn’t this about the time you’d be chasing Draco down and trying to curse each other?” Parvati asks, staring at a calmly smiling Harry in surprise.

“Maybe in the past, but don’t worry, Hermione can handle that on her own far better than I can.” Harry says with a grin, looking up to watch as a flood of owls fly into the hall with the morning’s mail. “Besides, me and Draco are even now.”

“You’re _even_? What could that slimy git have done to manage that?” Katie asks in surprise.

“I don’t think it was Draco that did it…” A distracted Angelina says as she stares down at the copy of Witch Weekly in her hands, her eyes widening in shock as she reads.

_THE BOY-WHO-MILFS?_

_By Rita Skeeter_

_Shocking images were released today showing the proud hero of the wizarding world engaging in a salacious relationship with the recently divorced mother of his own school rival, and a woman that until now was suspected of aiding You-know-who himself._

_A bystander at the scene, a well-known wizarding pub frequently used for more intimate relations, tell us that not only is Narcissa Malfoy apparently innocent of her crimes, but that the evening came at the request of Mr Potter himself._

_Turn to pages 5-18 for a truly intimate look of the boy-who-lived, and discover why we here at the Witch Weekly office are proud to call him ‘the boy-who-blows’._

With a crowd of witches already staring over her shoulder, Angelina opens the magazine to one of the pages. A collective gasp breaks out from the gathered readers, as they stare down at the page.

Displaying a full-page wizarding photo, they watch as the camera pans around a refined and extremely beautiful older witch sitting at a table alone. As the camera moves they watch the witch get steadily flustered, fidgeting in her seat.

Finally panning to the side, the camera drops lower to reveal the kneeling form of Harry hidden beneath the table, his mouth fervently attacking the hard pillar of flesh as he seemingly happily sucks on Narcissa’s cock.

Continuing to flick through the pages as the collected crowd continues to gasp and moan, they come across more and more shots. Some taken from the side showing Harry teasing the witch, some close up showing his tongue running across her cock, one shot even shows a grinning Harry being pulled up from underneath the table, and laid across it instead, the hard shaft quickly laid across his face as the crowd in the background of the image cheer.

Arriving at the last page, the Gryffindor witches fall silent again as they watch the intimate, up close image. Showing nothing but Harry’s face and a delicate hand stroking a hard cock in front of him, they watch as thick ropes of cum land across his face, painting him white as the Harry in the photo grins wide, a look of bliss on his face.

Dropping the magazine with shaking hands, the collected witches stare at the questioning face of the actual Harry. Each one needs to fight to not imagine him covered in that thick layer of cum right now.

Looking up from his breakfast, Harry finds not only a crowd of Gryffindor witches staring at him in hunger, but a similar sight across every witch in the hall. From a wide-eyed Susan Bones, to a smirking Daphne Greengrass. To his shock the same can be said of the teachers too, from the youthful professors throwing him lustful looks, to his own head of house staring at him with red cheeks and a magazine held in her hands.

“What?” A sheepish Harry says to the crowd in front of him. “Was it too much?” He innocently says.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed this. I've gone without updates for a while but I've mostly just been in a bit of a writing slump. Ending the last chapter of TWW on a set follow up didn't help, but then I also have half a dozen other things that I got halfway through before just not being able to finish.
> 
> So yeah, sorry for the lack of updates, and I'm not sure when I'll be back with more, but hopefully you can enjoy this in the meantime.


End file.
